


All Hearts Come Home for Christmas

by devilxinxdetails



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everything is happy, Humor, Just like Amami and Saihara, Multi, OT3, Oma is cute, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilxinxdetails/pseuds/devilxinxdetails
Summary: On the first Christmas Eve spent together, Saihara, Ouma and Amami decide to invite some old friends and have a lot of fun.





	All Hearts Come Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I know that Christmas is over and all, but I wasn't able to post this earlier. Also, it's never too late for a Christmas fic. Saioumami is my OT3 and I really just want the boys to be happy. Hope you enjoy it!

Christmas is that time of the year that you spend with your family and friends. It’s that cozy atmosphere, that cheery music, the cute and meaningful presents and the bright lights, all the things that can only be enjoyed in this part of the year. And for Saihara, Ouma and Amami, this would be the first Christmas spent together as boyfriends.  


It was Sunday, 24th December, when the boys woke up in the same bed, as usual. Some might say that sleeping in a bed with two other people might be crowded or even uncomfortable, but for these boys, sleeping together was an amazing experience. It was always nice and warm, especially for Ouma, who was sleeping in the middle all the time.  


_That lucky bastard_ , the other two used to think jokingly.  


They were still cuddling, their legs all tangled up, when Ouma opened his eyes and almost jumped out of the bed.  


“Amami-chan! Saihara-chan!” he shouted like a little kid, turning to face his boyfriends. “You know what day this is, right?” the purple-haired boy said, grinning.  


Saihara, still half asleep, was a bit confused. How the hell did Ouma have so much energy at this time in the morning? He scratched the back of his head and asked lazily :  


“What day is it?” The question made Ouma look in Saihara’s direction and pout.  


Thankfully, Amami, who seemed definitely more awake than Saihara, looked at both of them and smiled.  


“It’s Christmas Eve, remember?” he answered in his casual tone.  


Ouma’s pout turned into a grin.  


“Ding ding ding, Amami-chan, you got it right! It’s that time of the year when I get all sorts of offerings from my sweet subordinates”, he stated with his cheerful, yet serious voice.  


Saihara chuckled, while Amami just petted Ouma’s head like usually.  


“Okay, so we need to decorate this place until the others come” the green-haired boy spoke calmly. “Oh, by the way, Saihara” he said as he turned to the detective, “whom did you invite?”  


Saihara had to think for a few seconds before responding.  


“Well, uh, I wanted to invite everyone, but most of them were visiting their families or just couldn’t come. But I was able to make Akamatsu, Momota, Harukawa, Kiibo and Iruma come here.”  


The other two exchanged glances.  


“Yaaaay! I missed them all so much!” Ouma said excitedly, jumping on the bed.  


“I guess seeing some familiar faces is gonna be really nice” Amami smiled gently.  


Saihara felt so grateful looking at his two boyfriends. His life really wouldn’t be the same without them.  


“Well then” the dark-haired boy started with an unusually confident voice “let’s get to work”.  


The three boys were all working to make the house more welcoming for their visitors. Saihara was cleaning the rooms, Amami was cooking some really nice-smelling food and Ouma was decorating the whole place. After they finished their jobs, they all started decorating the Christmas tree. It was really colorful and unique, just like they wanted it to be.  


Now there was only one thing left. The one thing that no one likes, but they do it anyway. Wearing those goddamn awful Christmas sweaters. They were all made by Saihara’s aunt, so he couldn’t refuse her. Also, they all looked the same and were the exact same size, since she didn’t know their sizes.  


The boys changed into their sweaters. Sure, they didn’t like them, but at least they were comfortable and warm. The funny part was when they saw how Ouma looked in his sweater, since it was much too large for him. Amami and Saihara kept laughing and saying how adorable he looked in that, while the purple-haired boy was smiling and slightly blushing.  


It was getting late and it was pretty much time for their friends to arrive. All the preparations were done and the house looked perfect.  


Ouma turned to the other two boys, raised his arms in the air and exclaimed :  


“I’m so proud of us, Saihara-chan, Amami-chan! I must have been blessed to fall in love with such amazing people as you!” he said, shedding a few tears of joy. Sure, Ouma was a great liar, but he was speaking the truth right now. This made the other boys quite emotional. Amami went to hug him tightly and Saihara joined too.  


“I feel the same, Ouma” Amami spoke with his gentle voice, ruffling the supreme leader’s hair.  


Saihara was blushing really hard while petting Ouma’s back.  


“Um, me too” he said, smiling softly.  


During this emotional moment between the boys, the doorbell rang. Amami offered to open the door.  


Of course, the first one to arrive was Akamatsu. She was dressed in a cute light pink dress, still wearing the musical notes hair pins in her blonde hair.  


“Amami-kun! It’s been a while!” she said as she pulled him into a tight hug.  


“You haven’t changed at all, Akamatsu-san” he spoke as he hugged her back.  


As soon as she entered the house, she was greeted by a super excited Ouma.  


“Akamatsu-chan! I missed you soooo much!” he shouted as he ran towards her.  


Akamatsu giggled at Ouma’s reaction.  


“Missed you, too, Ouma-kun” she said as she hugged him.  


Saihara approached her hesitantly. The pianist has always been a very close friend of his and he hasn’t seen her for such a long time that seeing her again brought back his usual shyness. That didn’t mean he wasn’t glad to see her.  


“Uh, long time no see, Akamatsu-san…” he said with his silent voice.  


Akamatsu smiled softly at him, making the boy remember all the times she helped and comforted him.  


“Saihara-kun, it’s so nice to see you again!” the blonde girl stated as he pulled him into a hug too. He returned her hug, smiling.  


The four friends sat on the couch and started talking about all the important and unimportant things that happened recently. Kaede seemed so relieved to see how well the boys’ relationship was going and how nicely they understood each other.  


After a while, the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Ouma who opened the door.  


“Momota-chan! Harukawa-chan! You’re finally here!” the purple-haired boy exclaimed in his overexcited voice.  


It was pretty funny that Ouma was the one to open the door to these two, since they weren’t really best friends. Still, everything went well.  


“Merry Christmas, Ouma!”, Kaito spoke as he entered the house. He was still wearing his old jacket and a Santa Claus hat, which made him look both funny and stupid, something typical for him. Maki appeared from behind him and sighed at Ouma’s over the top greeting, which made him grin widely. The two went to meet everyone else and sat on the couch too.  


Not long after that, Kiibo and Iruma arrived too, claiming that their lateness was due to some sort of accident that happened in the inventor’s lab.  


Now the real discussions began.  


Of course, Momota was the first one to talk. He told everyone about how he confessed his love to Harukawa at the space station, just like he had always wanted, and also about their plans to go to space together one day. Maki face-palmed mentally, but she blushed slightly. Of course Saihara was the one who noticed that. After all, he loved seeing the interaction between these two.  


Then Miu started bragging about all the money she made from her latest inventions and how Kiibo moved at her place in case she had to fix him or make some modifications on his body. The two went to a lot of meetings and conventions regarding technology and got pretty close to each other. Despite Kiibo’s dislike towards sci-fi stuff, he was glad to spend time with Iruma and get to know her better.  


After all this talk about relationships, there was still one question on Momota’s mind.  


“Hey, Akamatsu” he said as Kaede turned her head in his direction, “how come you didn’t come here with anyone?”  


An awkward silence fell over the room. Despite that, Kaede replied with her usual confident smile.  


“Well, I’m still single. But it’s not like I couldn’t find anyone. It’s just that I’m really busy and I want to focus on improving my talent at the moment.” she said with a calm and serious voice. “You could say that I’m pretty much married to my piano”.  


At the last remark, the others laughed.  


“Looks like at least someone’s really dedicated to what they like”, Amami stated with admiration and smiled at Akamatsu, who smiled back at him.  


“So you’re still a fuckin’ virgin”, Iruma remarked, laughing mockingly, making everyone sigh.  


Instead of Kaede, Ouma decided to reply to Miu’s statement.  


“Says the person who’s fucking a robot”, he said in a sassy tone, smirking.  


Iruma would have usually responded to that, but she started blushing like crazy.  


“Hey, that’s robophobic! If you keep saying things like that, I –“  


Before Kiibo could finish his sentence, Ouma intervened.  


“Will see you in court. Yeah, yeah. Jeez Kiiboy, you never change.”  


Everyone started laughing. After all, the dynamic between them was still the same. Kiibo was still always offended by everything, yet nice to the others, Miu was still trying to get over her low self-esteem by making pervy remarks, Kaito was still the best bro ever, Maki was as quiet and stiff as always, Kaede was the same friendly and hard-working girl that she had always been, Shuichi was still as shy and observant as ever, Rantaro was as calm and laid back as he was the first time they met him and Kokichi was still the childish sassy liar who secretly cared about everyone.  


After discussing a bit more about each other’s lives, it was finally time to open the presents.  


Of course, Ouma was the first to open his present. He just took the gift and quickly unwrapped it. He was happy to notice that he received a box full of grape Panta bottles, his favorites, a crowned horse mask and a purple mug on which was written _For the best Supreme Leader that we all love_.  


“Nishishishi! Exactly what I wanted” he cheered, looking at everyone with a look of satisfaction on his face. They all glanced at each other and then smiled back at him.  


After that, everyone started unwrapping their gifts. Saihara got a few mystery novels and a Sherlock Holmes costume, which was pretty funny. Amami received a few rings and a travel journal, Akamatsu got a mini piano figurine and a small musical box which played “Clair de Lune” by Debussy. Harukawa opened the gift to find a box of cookies and a framed photo of her and Kaito, both of them smiling, which was pretty rare considering how serious she was all the time. Momota was surprised to see a little rocket which could actually be controlled by a remote. Iruma was pleased when she received a new pair of goggles and a bunch of magazines, some of them about inventions and technology and others with dirty stuff. The last one to open his present was Kiibo, who got a collection of comedy movies and a huge book about Japanese culture.  


“Thanks for the gifts, Santa”, the robot said excitedly, unaware of the fact that Santa wasn’t actually real.  


The others chuckled silently. Saihara leaned close to Amami.  


“Should we tell him the truth about that?” he asked, whispering.  


“Nah, let him enjoy it”, Amami replied with a smirk on his face.  


They talked for a couple more hours when they realized it was really late and they had to leave.  


“This was really fun!” Kaito exclaimed cheerfully while preparing to leave. “You know, we should do this again sometime”.  


The others all looked at him and nodded.  


“True, but we should meet with everyone next time.” Saihara said quite confidently.  


Looking at the detective, Amami saw him smile, which was one of his favorite things in the world. He touched his hand and held it tightly, making Shuichi blush.  


“Yeah, Saihara’s right”, Amami spoke with an enthusiastic voice.  


Ouma noticed his two boyfriends holding hands and grabbed Amami’s whole arm tightly, flashing a smile.  


“Yup, yup! I’m gonna miss you, guys!” he said joyfully.  


The others were quite amused by Ouma’s reaction and his whole bubbly attitude.  


When they left, the three boys all waved at them, shouting “See ya!”.  


With the door closed, they looked at the clock and noticed it was 12 o’clock.  


“It’s officially Christmas now!” Ouma remarked, smiling.  


“Merry Christmas!”, Amami cheered. The other two responded with the same greeting. They were all awfully tired after the long day, so they decided to just go to bed.  


Saihara and Amami were already in bed when Ouma crawled between them as usual. He kissed them both on the cheek before muttering “I love you” and falling asleep instantly. Both of the boys giggled silently, not wanting to wake him up, and placed their arms around the small dictator, getting closer to each other and kissing gently.  


“I love you”, they both said in a sleepy voice as they fell asleep, still cuddling.


End file.
